Pokemon Ninjas
by SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl
Summary: This is about what I think would happen if the char. owned pokemon. There'll be slight romance. DISCONTINUED. Up for sale. Whatever.
1. Intro

**(A/N- This is my list for Pokemon for the Naruto Characters and their explanations.)**

Team 7

Naruto- Eevee that evolves into Jolteon because they both have spiky yellow hair. Also, a Vulpix later because it's a fox and it evolves into the Ninetales.

Sasuke- A Houndour because Sasuke and it are both dark and they use fire attacks. He gets an Umbreon because it is also dark and it has red eyes like Sasuke's sharingan.

Sakura- Eevee because it's normal and I have nothing else for her. It doesn't evolve. She gets a Teddiursa because it's normal and has no special attacks but it gets super strong when it evolves into Ursaring.

Team 10

Shikamaru- He gets a Meowth that evolves into a Persian because it kind of looks lazy. He gets a Furret because that pokemon is really smart and can get out of bad situations like Shikamaru. Also, Furrets and surprisingly Shika are really, really quick. And, I bet you thought I was going to give him an Abra and Slakoth. Never be predictable! Ahem...yeah.

Ino- She gets a Kirlia because it's psychic. Same thing for Espeon.

Chouji- A Makuhita and Munchlax. It's kinda obvious.

Team 8

Hinata- A Marill because...It seems like it could be shy. She gets a Mew because they're both really shy and hide a lot. (Mew's not going to be a legendary pokemon in this.)

Kiba- Poochyena, Growlithe later. Self-explanatory.

Shino- Nincada, Heracross later. Again: Self-explanatory.

Team Gai

Tenten- Sneasel, Scyther later. They both look like their hands are sharp...like weapons

Neji- Treeko because they both have attitudes and you can imagine them against a wall with their arms crossed. Also an Absol later because they're both mysterious.

Lee- Tyrouge, and Hitmontop later. Self-explanatory.

Team of the Sand

Gaara- Sandslash, Trapinch who doesn't evolve later. Self-explanatory.

Temari- A Pidgey. Skarmory is self-explanatory.

Kankarou- Shuppet and a Banette later because one's a puppet and the other's a...puppet.

Senseis

Kakashi- Ditto (self-explanatory) and an Electrike that will evolve into a Manectric because... they just fit.

Asuma- Slugma, Macargo because...whatever.

Kurenai- Misdreavus, Vileplume...reeeeally couldn't think of something. Um...Vileplume because he is a sort of plant and Kurenai's genjutsus are mostly plants...So...yeah.

Gai- Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Obvious.

Legendary Sennin

Tsunade- Gyarados, Charizard because they both have reeeeally bad tempers.

Jiraiya- Politoad, Politwrath. Obvious.

Orochimaru- Seviper, Arbok.

Assistants

Shizune- Bellosom, Ivysaur. Let's just pretend she can use pollens and stuff from the flowers on their back/head for medical purposes.

Kabuto- Kabuto, Kabutops. Obvious.

Anko- Ekans, Zangoose. Just because I can.

They'll get more later. Oh, and I changed a little bit of some stuff.


	2. Graduation Tests

**(A/N- In this story, I'll just go straight to the translations of what the pokemon is saying because I refuse to put "Pika pi chu ka!!" in my story just to have it translated. Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi so nobody hates him. So...yeah. Also, only owners and other pokemon can understand a pokemon. )**

**Chapter 2- Graduation Tests**

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. Get in a line," ordered Iruka, the teacher. "Oh no, where's Naruto?"

The kids pointed outside where they could see a blond haired boy with his Eevee, paint brushes in their hands. Iruka groaned and ran outside, trying to stop the boy from doing what he thought he was going to do. It was too late, he discovered because the fence already had paint all over it.

"You will stay after school to clean this fence Naruto!" Iruka said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now get in line!"

Everyone had gotten in line except one kid who was still at his desk, sleeping peacefully next to his Meowth.

"Oi! Shika! Get your lazy butt down here!" Naruto yelled. He immediatly woke up, picking up his Meowth rather than waking him up. Sometimes the pokemon would be irritable and Shikamaru had a scar on his arm to prove it.

"Okay, now that you're all here, it's time for the graduation test!" Iruka said happily.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei. What do we have to do? Huh, huh!! Whatever it is, we'll be ready!" Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, what Naruto said!" Kiba said excitingly.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Alright, what you'll do is...a pokemon battle," Iruka said.

He took the kids out to a mini forest behind the school.

"Alright, first up is Aburame Shino," the teacher said.

A boy with sunglasses and a long trench coat stepped up with a Nincada. They stepped into the long grass and almost immediatly a wild pokemon jumped out, about to attack.

"Nincada, dodge and use cut," Shino said in a cool voice. Nincada complied. "Now use tackle and poison sting and end this."

The pokemon fainted and Shino stepped back into line.

"Next, Akimichi Chouji."

Chouji and his Makuhita took longer in their battle against a Kakuna, having been poisoned. After a few random people, Haruno Sakura and an Eevee with a pink scarf around it's neck stepped forward. They quickly ended their battle. After her was Hyuuga Hinata and her Marill. They were both rather shy and Hinata blushed when Naruto congratulated her. Next was Inuzuka Kiba and his Poochyena, nicknamed Akamaru. His poochyena was odd, however because he was white with slightly pointy ears that were half-down. **(A/N- It looks like a slightly bigger Akamaru with a different tail and different ears.) **They quickly ended their battle but Akamaru took a little damage. More random students.

After that was Nara Shikamaru and Meowth, using their speed and smarts against the opponent. More random people. Uchiha Sasuke and his Houndour, used Ember to burn the foe to a crisp. After him was Uzumaki Naruto and his Eevee, both jumping with excitement. They had the hardest opponent so far. The others were all common but this one was an Aipom. His definitely lasted the longest due to the fact that the Aipom was quicker and smarter. And while Eevee was probably more powerful, none of his attacks hit. Finally, he hit the Aipom with a tackle and then quickly hit him with Tail whip which is as of now an attack in my story. The Aipom fainted.

"Good job, Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. She blushed.

"Lastly, Yamanaka Ino," Iruka sighed in relief. He had better things to do than sit around and watch everyone in his class battle regular pokemon.

Ino and her Kirlia gracefully stepped up. Suddenly, a Tailow swooped down and pecked at Kirlia. Kirlia jumped out from under it and then quickly used confusion. While the Tailow was momentarily distracted by...everything, Kirlia used tackle a number of times and the bird fainted.

"Excellent, all of you. You all pass!" Iruka announced.

Various shouts of 'yay' 'whoo hoo' and other exclamatrions were heard.

"So where are our headbands, Sensei?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah, they're on the table in the classroom. Don't forget you get assigned to teams tomorrow."

The kids ran inside and grabbed their headbands. They all put them on, admiring how they looked in a mirror.

"Alright, settle down people," Iruka said loudly. "School will soon be over."

They sat down, impatiently tapping pencils, fingers, feet and doing other things.

"I can't wait to show Kaa-san and Otou-san!" some kid said.

"I know!" said another.

Naruto looked sadly at the floor, hating when conversations like that came up.

"It's okay," Eevee said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah...I know," Naruto plastered a smile on his face.

"Alright, you guys can go now," Iruka said. "Except you, Naruto."

"Hmpf."

"Let's go!"

After a while...

"Keep scrubbing because you're not going home until the whole fence is clean."

"So! It's not like anyone's waiting for me," Naruto added sadly. Iruka looked sorry.

"Well...how about after yiou finish, I'll treat you to ramen and pokefood?"

"Alright. Now that's motivation, sensei!" Naruto and Eevee quickly got finished. Iruka took them to the Ichiraku shack.

"What would you like, Naruto?"

"Miso ramen," Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, why do you always paint on everything?" Iruka said after some time.

"Well, I want the villagers (SLURP) to notice me," Naruto said.

"Why do you do it destructively? You just put graffiti all over the Hokage monument last week."

"Because...I'm going to be a Hokage one day. The best! Nobody thinks that I'll become one just because I can't do Bunshin no Jutsu. But I'll show them," Naruto explained. "Another please."

"Here, just take mine."

"Gee, thanks!" Naruto started slurping Iruka's bowl too.

"Hm...well, you shouldn't try so hard. Just be yourself. Not everyone is going to like you, Naruto."

"I know, sensei," Naruto said, still slurping. "Hey, I got to go now. Eevee is getting tired. Thanks for the ramen!"

"Alright Naruto. Make sure not to be late for your sensei!" Iruka called back.

**(A/N- this chapter isn't that good...but it will get better.)**


	3. Meet Your Teams

**(A/N- Here's the next chapter. It's not really that good 'cause I was kind of tired.)**

**Chapter 3- Meet the Teams**

"Ohayo, everyone!" Naruto busted in the room. He sat down, talking loudly to his Eevee.

"Troublesomely loud," Shikamaru muttered as he walked by, yawning.

_'So Naruto made it. I thought he was going to be late,' _Hinata smiled.

Sakura and Ino came in a moment later and then Sakura smiled in his direction.

_'Sakura-chan's looking at me,' _ he thought happily. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Get out the way," Sakura pushed him and smiled shyly at Sasuke who was sitting next to Naruto. "Um...Can I sit here Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun," Ino argued. **(A/N- Don't worry, Ino won't like Sasuke for too long. Same thing for Naruto and Sakura. It sickens me.)**

"Isn't it first come, first serve?" Sakura argued.

"Well, I was the first to enter the classroom," Ino said, Kirlia rolling her eyes behind her. She loved her master but she saw absolutely no reason as to why she liked Sasuke.

"Hey, I should sit next to him then," a random fan-girl announced.

"No me," said another.

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" one shouted.

"Alright settle down everyone," Iruka said. "Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas. But you are still merely Genins. The hard part has just started. Now we're going to divide you up into three-part teams and assign each team a Jounin sensei to complete missions with."

"I wonder who'll be teamed up with Sasuke-kun," Ino started.

"Who knows?" Sakura said coolly.

"I've decided on the teams by balancing your abilities. I'll announce them now," he said.

After 6 teams...

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." Iruka said.

"Yay!" Naruto said.

"Boo," Sakura said bluntly.

"...And Uchiha Sasuke," he continued.

"Yay!" Sakura said.

"Boo," Naruto said bluntly.

"Now, Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"How could this happen!?" Ino shouted, outraged.

"Why do girls like boys like that anyway?" Shikamaru asked, bored. Meowth _mowed _in agreement and yawned.

"You don't know that Shikamaru?"

"I'm not a girl."

"This is why you're not popular. I sure don't want to be teamed up with you." Meowth glared at her. Calling his master unpopular. How dare she? He's the smartest kid in the class.

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," Iruka started.

"Looks like we're teamed up anyway," Shikamaru said, Meowth smiling smugly. Ino glared.

"...and Akimichi Chouji," Iruka finished.

Ino grabbed her head in frustration. _'And a fat!'_

"That's it for the teams," Iruka said.

"Why do I have to be with that bum, Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke had top marks. Naruto, you were dead last," Iruka said.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"Just stay out of my way, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Enough! You will meet your senseis later this afternoon. Until then, you have a break."

**(A/N- Alright, I know I'm following the episode but I have a reason. Plus, it's not exactly the same. I changed it slightly.)**

"Where's Sasuke-kun? I was thinking that since we're on the same team, we could eat lunch together."

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Since we're on the same team, how about eating lunch together?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Why should I eat with you?"

"Well...we're on the same team..."

"You're annoying," Sakura turned around like the jerk she is (at the beginning of the show.) "Sasuke-kun!!"

**(A/N- This girl is so ignorant, the little hypocrite. I didn't like her in the beginning of the series.)**

Naruto was sitting on a building, thinking about what Sakura said to him. He saw Sasuke in a window and he smiled evilly. "That's it. I'm so smart!"

"What are you about to do?" Eevee asked, noticing the smirk.

Meanwhile...

"Now that you guys are on my team, you have to follow all my orders," Ino said bossily.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru yawned and rolled his eyes. "Why are girls so troublesome Meowth?" he said, scratching him behind his ears.

"What's Naruto doing?" Shikamaru said, noticing Naruto sneaking up behind Sasuke with Eevee shaking his head at Naruto's stupidness. Soon, Naruto came out, looking like Sasuke, smirking at Eevee as he passed. Eevee waited a while before following, recognizing his scent.

"Hm...I should probably just eat. It's not like Sasuke knows to come," Sakura said to her Eevee. She looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree, smiling at her.

"Hey Sakura, there's something I want to ask you. What do you think about Naruto?"

"He's always getting in the way and he likes to see me struggle," she said. "Naruto doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying."

Naruto stopped a gasp from coming out of his mouth.

"I just want you to acknowledge me, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Just acknowledge you?"

"Yes," she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Um..." Naruto's stomach started hurting and he ran away saying he'd be back. "False alarm, thank god." he dropped the genjutsu to gain a little more chakra back. "Annoying, huh? She keeps saying that but she doesn't even know me. I might be loud but I wanted _her_ to acknowledge me. I don't know why I like her. She's not even nice or even that pretty like... Hinata-chan?"

_'Why'd I think of her? Oh well...I'll think about that later.'_

Naruto came out and saw Eevee sitting outside. He smiled.

"Hey, Eevee," Naruto said softly. "Come on."

"Where are you going? Sakura's that way," Eevee said, confused.

"Hm... I don't really seem to care all of a sudden," Naruto said. He went into the park to take a walk. **(A/N- Told you I'd change it. My Naruto is not going to go around calling her Sakura-chan. That ain't happening.)**

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke walked into view. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! There you are, you're so shy! Are you ready now...Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get into fights with you," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "It must be because he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents."

Sasuke turned sharply toward her and started listening.

"He can do whatever he wants," she continued, unaware of the dark aura. "If I acted like him, my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky to be all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much..."

"Loneliness," Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"Huh?"

"That's on a whole other level of sadness compared to being yelled at by parents."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're...annoying," Sasuke said coldly. **(A/N- I always loved that part. Sakura's put in check. It was funnier when Sasuke was going to the dark side and he called her annoying again. You might think I'm evil but...it was really kind of funny.)**

"Annoying, huh?" Sakura said after thinking about what he said. (Deja Vu.) "Maybe I should be a little nicer to Naruto."

Just then Naruto and his Eevee came back.

"Hey, Naruto, let's go to the classroom," Sakura said. Naruto looked up with uninterested eyes.

"No thanks, I'd rather go alone with Eevee," he kept walking past her. She looked after him.

"...Naruto?"

"Sakura, leave me alone," Naruto said, not rudely though.

"He didn't call me Sakura-chan," she said. "I wonder what happened."

**(A/N- Okay, I know this doesn't reeeally focus on pokemon but it will in future chapters. I promise. I just had to get those few scenes out of the way because I had to show what scale they're at in their friendships and all that. Please don't stop reading because of this chapter.)**


	4. Meet Your Sensei

**(A/N- Well...please read and review.)**

Chapter 4- Meet Your Senseis

Naruto and his Eevee walked back to the school alone, Naruto for once being quiet.

"I wonder what my sensei will be like?" he wondered aloud.

"I wonder what his pokemon will be like," Eevee said.

"Hey, look! There's Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji," Naruto and Eevee went to go join the little group.

"What'cha guys talkin' about?" Naruto asked.

"Our teammates," Kiba grumbled.

"You don't like Hinata-chan?" Naruto said incredulously.

"Yeah I do...it's just Shino. He's too quiet. He acts all cool like he's the best and like we're his little sidekicks," Kiba complained, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Ours is worse," Shikamaru said, sitting down on the ground, the others joining him. "Ino is the bossiest thing on earth. It's 'Shikamaru this' and 'Shikamaru that'. She never bosses Chouji around. Do you know what she said the minute we all sat down to eat?"

"What?" they asked curiously.

"She said," here Shikamaru put on a voice. "Now that you guys are on _my_ team, you have to do everything I say. You got that?"

Kiba and Naruto laughed. "That's a good imitation."

"I don't know. She seems kind of nice," Chouji said.

"That's beyond optimistic, Chouji," Shikamaru said. "And you know what the bad thing is? Our dads all know each other so we have no choice but to listen or she'll tell her 'daddy' and he'll tell our dads and then we'll get in trouble. She's so troublesome."

"What about you, Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Oh, it's fine I guess," Naruto said quietly. They all looked at him oddly.

"Isn't Sakura on your team?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah...so?"Naruto was absentmindly scratching Eevee's head.

"Don't you like...like her?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said firmly. The boys raised their eyebrows at this but didn't say anything.

"Oh...well okay. Hey, what do you want your Eevee to evolve into," Shikamaru struck up a conversation.

"Oh, a...Jolteon! Yeah, that's a good one!" Naruto said excitingly. "Hey, what's your choice for your second pokemon?"

"I want a Furret," Shikamaru said.

"I want a Growlithe," Kiba said.

"I want a Gulpin," Chouji said. "What about you, Naruto?"

"Well, I want a Vulpix," Naruto said.

"That's kind of girly, don't you think," Kiba said.

"No pokemon is girly. Well except...a Skitty," Naruto said.

"Hey, you guys come in and meet your senseis," Iruka yelled from the door. The boys looked up to see most of the kids already in the classroom.

"Okay...Team 1 go down the hall and stay in the room at the end. Team 2 is next to them... Team 7, go to the room 3 doors down across the hall, Team 8, you're next to them, Team 9, your next to them, Team 10, your across from them."

"Kuso!! Where is that stupid sensei anyway! All the senseis left with their teams already and they're probably doing cool stuff now," Naruto complained.

"Oh, be quiet Naruto!" Sakura ordered.

"No," he said, not even looking at her. "You're not the boss of me. At least ask me nicely. Oh, I forgot...Nice isn't in your dictionary. Neither is pretty," he added in an undertone.

Sakura stood there with her mouth agape. She was very surprised at him. Usually, he would listen to her but today, he didn't even give her a second thought.

"Hey, I got a great idea, Eevee," Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Eevee said, just as excited. Naruto didn't answer but grabbed an eraser, making sure it had a lot of chalk dust and set it on the door so it would fall on whoever walked in.

"Cool, why didn't I think of that?" Eevee said. Houdour and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"It's not like I care if you get in trouble, but he's a Jounin. He's not going to fall for something like that," Sasuke said. Houdour barked in agreement. He scratched him on his head.

"Whatever. He deserves it, leaving us here for so long," Naruto said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Everyone turned to face the door, Naruto and Eevee jumping in excitement. A Jounin with silver hair and a mask covering half of his face came in reading a book. He looked up right before the eraser hit him on the head. He stood there for a couple of seconds before Naruto busted out laughing, pointing at his new sensei.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face! It was priceless," he shouted. His sensei stood there for a few more seconds before clearing his throat.

"I'll make sure to make it extra hard for you," he grinned under his mask at Naruto. "Anyway, I am your sensei, Kakashi. But first we should go somewhere else instead of this classroom."

He took them to the top of a building that had two benches. Sasuke sat down, his Houdour preferring to lay down next to the bench. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, her Eevee in her lap. Lastly, Naruto sat down, Eevee laying on his head (Kind of like Pikachu).

"Alright, tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, and your dream," Kakashi said.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself if you want to know others?" Sasuke said.

"Alright. My name, as you already know is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are many things as are my dislikes and I will not tell you my dream. Your turn," Kakashi said, not looking up from the book he was reading before.

"So we still only basically know his name," Naruto grumbled.

"I'll go first. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are a certain boy," here Sakura looked at Sasuke. "My dislikes are Naruto."

"Don't look at me," Naruto snapped. "You act like I care."

Sakura looked kind of scared at the way he reacted.

"It's what you get," Her Eevee said.

"...And my dream is to um...yeah," Sakura blushed.

"I'm next!" Naruto said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Eevee! My likes are a certain girl and instant ramen but I LOVE ramen from Ichiraku Shack! Also, Eevee. My dislikes are people who don't think I can be Hokage and people who think I'm a failure and misjudge me. I also dislike ugly, mean, pink-haired girls who think they know a person and can say whatever they want about them when they actually know nothing."

"Okay, next," Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke and this is my Houndour. My likes aren't many: my pokemon, and other things. I have a lot of dislikes. I don't really have a dream but my ambition is to kill a certain group who murdered all my clan except my brother and I."

"Ah...the Uchiha Massacre," Kakashi said solemnly. He noticed Sasuke clench his fists and Houndour clench his teeth.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! What do we do today?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you didn't exactly graduate yet so you have to pass a test I'm going to give you," Kakashi explained.

"WHAT!?!!?!"

"Simple: if you pass the test, you get to be a ninja and stay on this team. If you don't, you go back to Ninja Acadamy," Kakashi smiled while the three young genins glared and glared and...glared. "Ahem...so let's get started!"

They followed him to the training grounds. He threw two pokeballs in the air. **(A/N- Alright, just to tell you: pokeballs do exist in this fic but the kids don't use them often. Unless it's something important or a mission, the pokemon will usually be out. Alright, back to the story.) **A Ditto and an Electike came out. They stood beside their master, mature as he was.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. You guys are going to try to get the two bells from me while my pokemon take yours and train with them," Kakashi explained. "Ditto, multiply."

Ditto split into two separate dittos. "What should I turn into?"

"Hm," Kakashi looked over the genins' pokemon. "A water pokemon and...a plant or a ground."

"Alright." The Dittos turned into a Squirtle and a Cubone.

"Okay...Squirtle goes against Houndour, Cubone goes against the Eevee with the black headband and Electike goes against Eevee with the pink scarf."

"Alright."

I'm going to focus on the pokemon training 'cause you all know what happens with Naruto and them. No need in repeating it. Plus, I need to focus more on Pokemon. So, here it is. There probably won't be much dialouge.

"Alright...let's get started," Ditto/Squirtle said. "Don't hold back. First up, Houndour versus me!"

"Hn," Houndour got ready. I just noticed that's the first line he had in this whole story and it was only one word.

He used flamethrower but it only grazed the Squirtle's arm. He was actually kind of fast. He quickly withdrew into his shell and spun towards Houndour. Houdour decided to stand his ground and use his flamethrower against Squirtle but the shell protected him and he smashed into Houndour. He flew into a nearby tree. He got up and started running in a circle around Squirtle. When Squirtle was confused, Houndour jumped up and shot an Ember at Squirtle. Squirtle fell to the ground. Houndour smirked in triumph above Squirtle. Squirtle jumped up and used skull bash up under Houndour's chin. Houndour flew back and landed on his back. After another 15 minutes, Houndour finally fell down, exhausted.

"Good job, you pass," Ditto/Squirtle said.

"But...I didn't win."

"So, you didn't lose either...or did you really expect to win? I'm a Jounin pokemon. You're still a Genin pokemon."

"Hn," now Houndour was sulking.

"Alright, it's the Eevee with the black headband and Cubone's turn," Ditto transformed back.

"Yosh!!" Eevee was very excited. "Let's do this!"

Eevee got in a fighting stance. Cubone threw his bone at Eevee. He ducked.

"Is that all ya got? I-" The bone hit Eevee in the back of the head.

"You were saying?" Cubone smirked at the Eevee. "A ninja's pokemon is supposed to be aware of everything."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just keep going," he said, impatiently.

Eevee jumped up and started spinning like a top, moving towards Cubone. He knocked him off his feet, quickly grabbing his legs and throwing him into the ground. The shell protected his head, but Eevee quickly followed through with a headbutt to his stomach. Cubone decided to headbutt him back. Eevee fell to the ground and it took him a few moments to get back up again. He used scratch and then quickly spun and did a tail whip. Although he was doing good, he was still very tired, panting heavily.

"Okay...we can stop. You definitely pass. You know...I like you kid. Even though you're a knucklehead, you don't give up and you're very good at surprising people."

"Thanks," Eevee grinned.

"Alright, last is us so let's hurry this up," Electrike said, sounding bored.

"Okay...I will definitely pass," Sakura's Eevee said.

"Get ready," Electrike ran full speed at Eevee, using the friction as a charge. Eevee tried to tackle him to block but ended up getting shocked. He turned around and used tackle on her. She quickly got up and used pound, then hind kick. As Electrike flew back and Eevee jumped up to attack, he used Thunderbolt. Eevee fell into the dirt again.

_'Nothing I do is working. He just keeps coming back with a shock or electrical attack. Even if I do hit him, I'm sure he's not getting the full force. He's just too fast.'_

Suddenly, she got an idea. She ran over to him and used tackle quickly, then retreated. He tried to use thundershock but she filtered it through her into the ground. She quickly used tackle, making sure to land on the ground before he could try and shock her again. Finally, he stopped.

"So...you got the smarts of the group. Good job. You all pass," Electrike said. "Ditto, you can go back to being one."

"Oh yeah," The two Dittos merged back into one. "Well, let's go. Kakashi's probably done with the kids."

They got back just in time to see Kakashi saying that the kids passed.

"Ah...here are your pokemon. Meet back here tomorrow to train," Kakashi instructed.

"Ja ne, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura waved behind her, carrying her Eevee.

"Bye, Sensei," Naruto ran off in the direction of the Ichiraku Shack, Eevee on his shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke and Houndour walked away.

"...They're really a nice bunch of kids once you get to know them," Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "Except for that Uchiha kid."

"Yeah...that Houndour actually thought he could beat me...me!" Ditto said.

"It's not that big of a deal," Electrike said. "I don't think that Eevee is going to evolve."

"Which one?" Ditto asked.

"The one with the pink scarf."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi seemed interested.

"Because...usually an Eevee's fur will react to the element that it will evolve into. There were three around her today and not a single hair went out of place."

"Well...maybe it will be psychic or dark."

"Nope, if it was going to be psychic, it would have jumped out of the way slightly before I attacked. If it was going to be dark, it'd be sneakier or cleverer."

**(A/N-I made this up.)**

"Hm...good point. What about Naruto's Eevee?"

"A...Jolteon. It's tail hairs stood on end and then pointed to where I was," Electrike said.

"Hm...this should be an interesting group," Kakashi grinned. "Well, let's go home."

**(A/N- That's it. Hope it was good. The next chapter will be a mission. I won't copy off of Haku and Zabuza but it might be slightly similar.)**


	5. Mission Pt 1

**(A/N- Okay, if it turns out to be long, I'll continue it in another chapter.)**

Chapter 5- The Mission

Naruto ran to the bridge to meet his team. Sakura was already there, trying to ask Sasuke out, who was leaning against the side of the bridge with his eyes closed.

"Once again Sakura: no."

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto greeted happily.

"Hn," Sasuke raised his hand, not bothering to wave it.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Sakura asked, distracted for the moment.

"Kakashi said there's going to be a mission. You don't remember?"

"Yeah...I do," Sakura lied. "Where's your Eevee?"

"Oh...I put him in his Pokeball because he was really tired last night."

"Oh...you know, I don't know why we even bother to come early since we know Kakashi's not going to be here for a while."

"You're right," Naruto plopped down onto the ground under a tree. He took some pokefood out of his bag and threw his pokeball in the air. Eevee popped out awake and refreshed.

"Here, you didn't eat this morning," Naruto handed him the food and settled himself comfortably against the tree, his hands behind his head. About 30 minutes later, Kakashi came to them, reading his book.

"Kakashi-senesi, YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they pointed at him.

"Yeah well, you see...there was this cute trail of pidgeys crossing the road and since there were about...one hundred..." Kakashi trailed off, seeing the looks on his pupils' faces.

"LIAR!!!"

"Hn...what's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah...we have to go to the Hokage's office to get briefed on it."

"Yay!" screamed Naruto and Eevee, getting bonked on the head by Sakura and her Eevee.

**(A/N- Okay, a little time has passed so Naruto and Sakura are kinda sorta friends. So... yeah.)**

"Let's go!...Gonna get a mission from the Hokage and it's gonna be cool, that's what I say!" Naruto sang. Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi and everyone watching rolled their eyes.

**(A/N- Alright, I'm gonna end it here. Psyche no.)**

"Ok, what's our mission? Tell us now!" Naruto shouted as soon as he set foot in the office.

"Okay..it's fairly simple. You have to escort the princess of The Country of Palm Trees and her grandfather back to their home," the Hokage said. "It's a D-ranked mission."

"Aaaawwww, why can't you give us a better mission?" Naruto whined.

"That's enough, Naruto! You don't disrespect the Hokage like that!" Kakashi smacked Naruto upside the head. "We're going. Thank you Hokage-sama."

Kakashi and Sakura bowed while Sasuke did some rude attempt at a bow and Naruto simply walked out of the room, hands behind his head. Sarutobi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"That Naruto is a handful," he said.

"Well, it's not that bad," Naruto said. "Maybe we'll have some ninjas to fight...or at least some thieves."

"Hn...where are the people we have to protect anyway?" Sasuke said.

"They're waiting at the gate," Kakashi said. "There they are now."

"Aw, she's so cute," Sakura ran up to the little girl. "What's your name, little girl?"

"My name is Yume," the girl said, smiling cheerful.

"Isn't she cute, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a grump," Sakura and Yume giggled. Sasuke just looked elsewhere.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei! Will there be any people or pokemon to fight? Huh, huh? Will there?" Naruto jumped up in front of Kakashi.

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi ordered. "And, who knows? This mission is just to protect them from the occasional pokemon and maybe some highway robbers."

Naruto sighed. "This sucks."

"Hey Yume, why don't you have a pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Because in the Palm Tree Country, you get your pokemon at age 11," Yume said.

"Oh, we get ours when we turn eight," Sakura said.

"Alright, let's get started on this journey. It'll take at least two days to go there and back," Kakashi said. "Alright, let's set up your formation. I'll be in the front. Yume and her grandfather will be in back of me. Sakura is on the right and Sasuke is on the left and Naruto will be in the back. Take your pokemon out."

"They're already out, duh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's get started on this mission."

The others started walking out of the gates. They had been walking when Naruto saw some ice covered branches and some puddles. The icicles were big. Too big for a small pokemon. So it was either a high-level pokemon or a ninjutsu.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei," Naruto called.

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi said, taking out a kunai and three shuriken. "Take out some weapons. We're going to keep walking."

"I'm scared," Yume said.

"It's okay. We'll protect you," said Sakura as if she was going to do anything with her weak self.

They kept walking for about 15 minutes before the first attack started. The shuriken came from behind Sakura but Sasuke saw it.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him. Her eyes widened and she ducked as he flung a kunai at her head. "What was that f..."

She trailed off as she heard the clang of metal against metal. She whirled around, a kunai ready.

"Next time, be more alert and stop staring at me," Sasuke said coolly before aiming a fireball at the direction of where the shuriken came from. "Houndour, get ready to either dodge or use tackle."

Houndour crouched into a ready position, muscles tensed for a jump.

"Eevee, get ready to use bite," Naruto ordered.

"Eevee, you stay right next to Yume," Sakura said.

Two men with green eyes and black clothes came out. One had white hair and one had black. Next to them was a Croconaw and a Marshtomp.

"Oh, no," Naruto said. "His pokemon are already at their second levels."

"Be very cautious. Don't let your guard down," Kakashi said.

The one with black hair and the Croconaw attacked first, heading towards Sakura. Sasuke appeared in front of her, his kunai blocking the man's. Houndour tackled the Croconaw from the side and knocked him down. The man threw a punch at Sasuke, but he just went under his arm, grabbed it and threw him on his back.

"Watch out, Daaku. That kid is good," the white-haired man said.

"I got it, Kei. Just finish off the brat," Daaku said.

"Hm, Daaku (Dark) and Kei (Light). These are the Meian (Lightness and Darkness) Brothers," Kakashi said. "Electrike and Ditto. Come out."

Kei ran towards Yume with two kunai. Two clones threw Naruto at him. Naruto's foot made contact with his face and Naruto flipped backwards, landing on his feet. He whipped six shuriken out and threw them all at once at Kei. Then, another clone jumped over Naruto's head and punched Kei in the face when he jumped out of the way of the shurikens. Eevee jumped in front of Naruto and used bite on the approaching Marshtomp. Marshtomp kicked him off and he flew back where he hit a tree and a huge branch fell on him.

"Eevee," Naruto cried. He threw a shuriken at the Marshtomp. It grazed his arm. Naruto ran to Eevee who was just falling down again. He had a big bruise on his stomach and near his temple. Naruto glared at the ground and returned him to his pokeball. He turned around just in time to see a fist coming towards his face.

"Naruto! Watch out," Sakura threw a kunai at Kei and it cut his shoulder. He turned around and glared at Sakura, choosing to charge at her instead.

Sasuke who saw this decided to leave his fight for a moment and threw a fireball at Kei. Daaku used this to his advantage and was about to grab Sasuke when Naruto flipped and slammed his leg on top of Daaku's head. He then ran to Sakura and Yume's aid.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Five clones appeared to join Naruto. One stood in front of Yume, one in front of Sakura, and one in front of the old man. "Sakura, give Eevee some potion."

Naruto tossed his pokeball to Sakura. Then he turned to face Kei and Marshtomp. Marshtomp aimed a water gun at Naruto but he just jumped out of the way. Eevee appeared beside him.

"Thanks, Sakura."

Sasuke and Daaku were pretty evenly matched. Sasuke was much quicker than him even though Daaku was stronger. They stood across from each other, both of them panting heavily from another failed attack. Sasuke and Houndour attacked first this time. Sasuke aimed low with his kunai but then just as Daaku was going to defend, Sasuke jumped up and punched him and was about to kick him when Croconaw jumped in front of his master. Houndour jumped over Sasuke's back and tackled Croconaw to the ground, biting him. Sasuke kicked Daaku in the stomach. He fell to the ground, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi had been about to join the fight after he released his pokemon when another ninja came out of nowhere with a Wartortle. He quickly moved a little further away so his fight wouldn't get the kids hurt. He was sure they could take the Meian Brothers. Kakashi told Ditto to go help the kids. He turned into a Cubone and hurried off.

"What do you want with Yume?" Kakashi asked, calmly. He was squatting down, reading his book with a kunai in his hand.

"That does not concern you," the man said. He had black spiky hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, still calm.

"I am the demon of the water. I am the one who killed the ten chuunin teachers to pass my graduation exam when I only had to beat one. I then became the missing nin they call The Kappa (Water Demon)," the man said.

"...Your name is Umibouzu," Kakashi said.

"Yes."

"Then this will take longer than usual."

"Just hand over the girl," Umibouzu said impatiently.

"No," Kakashi said, twirling the kunai absentmindedly, still reading.

"Then you will die," the man charged at Kakashi who sighed.

"It seems," Kakashi said, pocketing the book. "That we have to fight, Electrike."

"Yes, it does," Electrike sat down, yawning.

The man and the Wartortle were still charging. The man had taken a kunai out. A water gun was ready in Wartortle's mouth. They were running faster now. They were very close now. They would reach them in about...

Clang! Kakashi simply raised his kunai to deflect the other one. He stood up. Electrike jumped slightly over the blast of water and sent an electrical current through it. It shocked the Wartortle. It shook it off and used Bubble Blast. It hit Electrike but he didn't really take any damage.

Kakashi took a senbon needle out, putting it in his mouth. He then took out some kunai and some shuriken out all the while dodging the attacks from the other nin. The nin shot a chain whip that was connected to his gloves at Kakashi. Kakashi threw a shuriken at it, sticking it to a tree. He then threw a kunai so it stuck the other glove to the tree. He then took a few more shuriken and kunai attached to some string out. He jumped up as a water gun was aimed for him and threw the kunai and shuriken at the man. The shuriken went around the tree and Kakashi pulled tightly on the string he still held. The man was squeezed against the tree. Kakashi's eyes widened as the man slowly turned to water and slipped out between the strings to form a puddle on the ground. He slowly materialized again. He threw a kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi spit the senbon out, deflecting it and the fight started again.

**With Naruto**

Cubone (Ditto) ran to see Naruto fighting one guy, Sasuke fighting another, and Sakura guarding the girl against any stray weapons or attacks that missed their original targets. He saw the white-haired man create a clone. The clone quickly ran past Naruto, who couldn't leave his fight, towards Yume. He quickly threw his bone as hard as he could at the clone. Then Eevee used body slam and it dispersed. Eevee went back to his fight against Marshtomp.

"This was not an appropriate choice," Ditto said, quickly transforming to a Charmeleon. "And Cubone is my favorite guise! Oh well."

The fight ended and after making sure the enemy ninjas were tied securely, the kids hurried to help their sensei. When they finally found him, they saw that Kakashi and the enemy were standing in the middle of a river.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stay over there and guard Yume. This is an ex-anbu," Kakashi shouted. "I didn't want to result to this but..."

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal the sharingan.

"The sharingan," Sasuke said. "Could he be a missing part of our clan? Does Itachi know about this?"

The kids could only watch helplessly as their sensei fought. After about thirty minutes, Kakashi got caught in a mini typhoon that stayed around him. He tried to get past but couldn't. The top was closed off too. Electrike was still fighting theWartortle on ground so it was up to them.

"Don't come after me," Kakashi said. "Take the girl and run!"

"What? And leave a comrade? Now, is that what you said in the test?" Naruto said. "I could've sworn you had said something-oh, what was it? Oh yes: leaving your teamates or friends behind makes you filth. Is that about right Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sasuke smirked. "And I know, as you do, that we are not filth, so I guess that means we're staying...and we're fighting!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Eevee, stay here and help protect Yume with the rest of them."

"You too, Houndour," Sasuke said gettting his weapons out. "We'll handle this."

"Haha, some fine team you have...Hatake Kakashi also known as the copy nin. I should have known," Umibouzu said. "Are they even ten yet?"

"We are twelve, thank you very much," Naruto said.

"Whatever and what's up with the quiet one. He's shivering," he laughed. "Hope he doesn't wet his pants."

Umibouzu quickly created a water clone to take care of Naruto and Sasuke since he couldn't take his hand out of the typhoon. The clone ran toward the boys and before it knocked Sasuke down, Sasuke jumped over him and flipped so both of his feet landed on either side of Umibouzu's head.

"I'm shaking...with excitement," Sasuke said. He squeezed tighter but Umibouzu just took him by the ankles and threw him off to be quickly replaced by Naruto.

Naruto created a bunch of clones and they all jumped on top of Umibouzu. A moment later, they all got blown off him. As Naruto's clone fell to the ground, he threw a fuuma shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, spun around, and threw it at the real Umibouzu. He jumped over it and it went flying over the water.

"You think a little toy like that can harm me? I am the Water Demon!" Umibouzu said.

"Yeah, well, I bet you didn't see this coming!" A voice shouted from the water.

Umibouzu looked over to see five kunai coming toward him from Naruto who had just transformed from the giant shuriken. Umibouzu jumped out of the way, letting go of the water vortex that held Kakashi but he still got hit in the arm and shoulder by three kunai. He grunted as he yanked them out, throwing them back at Naruto. Naruto landed in the water and the kunai missed.

"Lucky shot," Umibouzu said. He turned back to Kakashi.

"That was no lucky shot. You were forced to let go," Kakashi said.

"Shut up!! I'll soon take care of you," He shouted. He began a series of hand seals. Kakashi did the same ones. Two giant dragons reared up from the water. They snaked upwards and then crashed into each other. There was a huge explosion of water and Naruto was blown onto land.

"H-how did you...a sharingan allows you to copy not make the seals at the same time," Umibouzu said.

"Hm...no one has seen this eye more than once. You will die," Kakashi said simply. Umibouzu's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Umibouzu did more hand seals.

His eyes widened as Kakashi finished before him. A big whirlpool formed in the river and carried Umibouzu to the middle, swelling to a big wave and spitting him out again on the shore against a tree. As he began to stir, Kakashi appeared above him on a branch.

"This is the end," he said as he raised a kunai, about to stab him. Five senbon came from somewhere and hit Umibouzu in the side and back of his neck. Umibouzu slumped to the ground. Kakashi hopped down and checked his pulse. He put his fingers under his nose to see if he was breathing. He straightened up.

"He's dead," Kakashi pronounced. They all looked towards where the senbon came from. They saw a twelve-year-old boy standing on a branch. He had hair down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a dark purple kimono (Looks just like Haku's.) He had sandals. He hopped down from his branch and started towards them.

"Hey!" Naruto started to exclaim.

"Please allow me to take him," the boy said quietly. "My village has been tracking him and we need to dispose of him."

"Well, that's just too-" Naruto started.

"Naruto. Let him. He's a special nin. A tracker, specialized in tracking down missing nin that have detached from their hidden village," Kakashi explained. Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath.

"Thank you for your assistance," the boy said. He raised his hand and used a one-hand seal and disappeared, a swirl of red leaves the only thing left.

"Well-ugh," Kakashi started to fall but Sasuke and Naruto caught him.

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura called. "Are you okay?"

"It seems I used the Sharingan too much for too long," Kakashi said, holding his head as he struggled to stand up. Yume and her grandfather stepped up.

"We know a place we can go," the grandfather said.

"Please take us there," Sakura said.

"We have to get...Electrike," Kakashi said, struggling on his words. They led him to the pokemon, just getting done his fight. The Wartortle ran off as they approached. Electrike stumbled as he walked to them. "Return."

After, they went back to the clearing to find that the twins were gone, they followed the river to a town on the shore of some body of water big enough so that they couldn't see the other side. Yume ran ahead to a certain house.

"Wait, Yume. You're still under protection!" Sakura ran and she crashed into Yume's back as she came to an abrupt halt.

She looked over Yume's shoulder and saw a young boy with long silver hair, one braid in his face. He had a black shirt that looked like the top of a kimono. It was black with dark blue dragons winding around it. The dragons were lined with silver. He smiled warmly first at Yume, then his eyes coming to rest on Sakura. She blushed softly.

"Arashi nii-chan!!!" Yume said excitedly.

"Hey, Yume," He enveloped her in a hug. He smiled widely and it momentarily reminded Sakura of Naruto.

"Yo," Kakashi and the rest of them came up from behind the two girls. Naruto grinned foxily at Arashi who smiled back in reply.

"Hi!" Naruto said.

"Hey," Arashi said. They grinned again. You could tell they would be great friends. "Come in."

They all went in the house where Arashi and the grandfather set up a tatami mat for Kakashi.

"When will you be better?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry Sakura. I'll be okay. I just need some rest," Kakashi smiled. Electrike who was laying on a blanket next to Kakashi, lifted his head.

"Something's wrong," Electrike stated. Kakashi looked at him.

"And...is that your way of asking for an explanation or were you just stating the obvious," Kakashi liked teasing his Electrike. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Kakashi."

"Fine, the thing that's wrong is-"

"What's wrong??" A Cubone came in.

"Well, I'm obviously about to tell you..."

"..."

"Okay, I don't think Umibouzu is really dead," Kakashi said in a lowered voice. "I mean, that Wartortle seemed to know where he was going. You know if a pokemon's master died, they'll automatically be returned to their pokeball after a minute or so so that they can be released into the wild or be kept by a friend who knew their previous owner."

"Hm..."

"And that boy wouldn't have gone through the trouble of carrying him. He would've destroyed him right there and then," Kakashi said.

"That is suspicious," Electrike said.

"No, it's ordinary," Cubone said sarcastically.

"As soon as we're able, we're going to train them," continued Kakashi.

"Hm, I'm going to sleep," and with that Electrike went to sleep. Cubone rolled his eyes and walked out the room, swinging his bone. Kakashi soon went to sleep too.

**Meanwhile**

Umibouzu and the mysterious boy were standing in a small house in the middle of a dark forest.

"You've failed me Umibouzu," a guy sitting in a big chair said. He turned around to face him. "And I gave you the Meian Brothers to assist you. And you had Haru. I'm geting impatient."

"Well, you'll just have to wait, Gato. I'll get her...although I see no reason why," Umibouzu grumbled.

"I told you! I'm going to use her for ransom to fund the Assasination Corporation for Missing Nin. She is the princess of the Country of the Palm Trees," Gato said. "Man, is that a mouthful."

"Well, whatever...we'll get her this time," Umibouzu said as he got up to leave, the twins and Haru following.

"Well...hurry up! You are in no position to make me mad," Gato threatened. Umibouzu growled as he swung around and held a kunai to Gato's neck.

"And _you_ are in no position to make _me_ mad," he growled in his ear. Gato shuddered.

"Y-yes, right."

"Just make sure you have the money," Umibouzu said gruffly as he withdrew the kunai and left.

**(A/N- If you think this is like the episode...sorry. The ending will definitely be different.)**


	6. Mission Pt 2

**(A/N- Sorry, I kind of got distracted. I had two projects I did this week. Just to let you know, Ditto is going to be in the form of Cubone for most of this story unless he's in a fight that's against a certain type of pokemon. Cubone is his preferred form because it fits his personality and in my story, depending on a ditto's personality, it'll have a certain form. And with that, let's begin.)**

**Chapter 6- The Mission Pt. 2**

It had been two days since Kakashi passed out and he was rested and healthy.

"I'm well enough to go out and train them," Kakashi told Electrike. He raised his head and looked at Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry!" Cubone said, grinning. "He'll be fine. Stop being serious all the time!"

"Hn," Electrike lay his head down again.

"Don't get comfortable...you two are training them today too," Kakashi said.

"Yosh!" Cubone said excitedly, raising his bone in the air. Electrike resisted the urge to take his bone and hit him on the head with it.

"When do we start?" Electrike said, bored.

"After breakfast," Kakashi said. "I want you to teach them that pokemon have chakra too. Most pokemon don't know that until they're more experienced."

"We have chakra!?" Cubone exclaimed. Electrike rolled his eyes. "Oh wait!...I already knew that."

Cubone sat back down and sighed, scratching the back of his head with his bone. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't we all," Kakashi said. They went downstairs and sat down at the table, waiting for the kids to come down. Sakura came down, Sasuke next. Naruto came down a good ten minutes later, still in his pajamas. "Oi, Naruto. Why are you so lazy?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up sleepily. He was still half-asleep.

"We're having breakfast and after I'm going to teach you some new things."

"Ne, are you going to teach us a cool new jutsu. Are you?" Naruto's eyes suddenly grew big and he was no longer tired.

"You'll see. Eat first," Kakashi said as Arashi and their grandfather set food on the table. "Thanks again for allowing us to stay here."

"No problem. You are protecting Yume," Arashi smiled warmly.

"Okay, come on," After they were done, Kakashi led them to a small clearing. He turned to them. "Oh, hold on. Ditto and Electrike will take your pokemon somewhere else."

The pokemon disappeared into the forest. Kakashi faced them again.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra better."

"How?"

"You have to climb this tree," Kakashi said.

He lifted a foot up to the trunk of a tree. It gave off a faint blue light and he attached it to the tree. He lifted his other and walked all the way up. The kids stared in awe.

"Okay," Kakashi jumped back down. "First, you concentrate chakra to your feet so that it sticks to the tree. Then, you keep a constant rate of chakra flowing into the tree. It has to be the exact amount. If it's too much, you'll be repelled and if it's not enough, you won't do anything or fall...depending on where you are on the tree...Okay, pick a tree and start."

"Okay!! I'll be the first one to climb to the top!" Naruto said.

He ran up to the tree in full speed and put a foot on it...and got repelled so fast, you almost didn't see it. There was a spot on the tree where the bark was peeled off when his foot hit it. Kakashi shook his head.

"Hn," Sasuke tried to climb and made it a few steps before he fell.

"This was easy," Sakura said.

They all raised their heads to see Sakura hanging upside down off the topmost branch. She grinned and waved.

"Excellent chakra control, Sakura," Kakashi commented. She climbed all the way down.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Okay, then you should work on your jutsu and maybe making up some combinations of jutsus, stuff like that," Kakakshi said. He turned to see Naruto and Sasuke falling off their trees, but not before marking the spots with their kunai.

He sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

**Pokemon**

"Alright, let's get started," Electrike said, turning to the young pokemon.

He fell down, anime style when he saw them. Eevee was glaring at Houdour who was busy lying down, his head turned completely around so he could not see Electrike at all and the other Eevee was about to walk away. Cubone had fallen alseep and there was drool coming out of his mouth as he snored loudly. Didn't they just get here? Weren't they just walking less than _a minute ago!? _Electrike sighed and took Cubone's bone, hitting all of the pokemon except for Sakura's Eevee. She had come back when she heard the first yell and hadn't needed to get whacked.

"O...K, now that we have gotten _that _settled, let's begin," Electrike said. "First, did any of you know that pokemon had chakra too?"

"We do?" Naruto's Eevee said.

"Yes, I recall hearing something about that," Sakura's Eevee said.

"Hn...no," Houdour said.

"Alright, well you do. And we're going to teach you how to discover it and use it. First, close your eyes," Cubone said. "And also, sit down."

They did as they were told and sat down.

"Now, try to find your inner energy," Electrike said.

"This is hard," Eevee whined.

"I found it," the other Eevee said. "At least, I think."

"If you can sort of tell that it's warm, than that's it," Cubone said.

"Than I found it," Eevee said.

"I did," Naruto's Eevee said happily.

"Hn...me too," Houndour said.

"Alright, now focus on it," Electrike said. "Imagine it expanding and you controlling it."

"Got it," they all said.

"Alright, now try and release it from...your paw," Electrike said. They did and you could see a burst of purple chakra being released into the ground. **(A/N- Pokemon's chakra is going to be purple.)**

"Alright, now all you have to do is practice releasing it from other places," Cubone said. "Also, you should try and maintain holding it in a certain spot for more than a few seconds. I suggest you start with your paws or your tails. It's easier."

"Okay," The pokemon kept practicing.

**Naruto**

Naruto and Sasuke had both just fallen again and were breathing hard. They were running low on chakra. Kakashi and Sakura had left a long time ago. They looked over at each other and glared. They slowly got up again and ran towards their trees. They started climbing again but they only got about three quarters up. They fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Come on, guys. It's time for lunch. We waited two extra hours just so you could have more time," Sakura said.

They all went inside where Sasuke and Naruto shoveled down their food. They lifted their bowls to their mouth and started choking.

"Bakas, next time don't eat so fast. It's not a race...or maybe it is," Sakura trailed off as she saw Naruto and Sasuke ignoring her and finishing their food in about five seconds. They left to go train again.

"Dinner is at 8 o'clock," Kakashi called after them. They raised a hand to show they heard.

About 6 hours later, the two boys were seen at the top of the trees, one grinning and one showing one of his rare smiles.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, worried. "Maybe we should..."

She stopped and everyone looked towards where the noise came from. A grinning Naruto and a smiling Sasuke were seen in the doorway, holding each other up.

"We...finally...made it...to the top...Me and...Sasuke," Naruto said. Kakashi and Arashi helped them sit down and served them some food, which they scarfed down. Then they went to bed.

**The Next Day**

It was around eleven o'clock when they started to leave.

"Okay, it's been nice. Thank you for all your hospitality," Kakashi bowed to Arashi.

"Oh, no problem. Just take care of Yume for me," Arashi said.

"We will," Naruto said. They began leaving towards the next town.

"We should get there by noon if we walk," Kakahi said. "It's only about six miles away."

"Let's get going," Naruto jumped ahead of them, Eevee by his side.

"Electrike and Ditto come out," Kakashi said. "We have to be more aware," he added in an undertone to them.

They had been walking and everything seemed to be going fine until they were right outside Yume's town. A thick mist rolled in from out of nowhere. The ninjas all gathered around Yume and her grandfather and awaited the enemy. Umibouzu and Haru stepped up.

"I knew it," Kakashi said. "I knew that the boy was helping you."

"As expected of the great Hatake Kakashi. But, it doesn't matter. Your awareness will not help you here. Haru is faster than anyone. Show them Haru," Umibouzu commanded. Haru very quickly ran towards Yume. Sasuke quickly took a kunai out and blocked Haru. He then spun around to block Haru again.

"You know, you are at a slight disadvantage. I have one of your hands occupied and I could attack with my other since I know one-hand seals," Haru said.

"As do I," Sasuke pointed out.

"Hm...looks like you have competition, Haru."

"It seems that way," he said quietly.

**Meanwhile**

Umibouzu had sent the twins to meet Kakashi and the kids at the house just in case they saw them. They decided to get extra money just for them from hostages. They decided to kidnap Arashi.

He turned around and threw a kunai at them without looking. It hit Kei (Light) in the chest. Daaku (Dark) growled and threw a kunai at Arashi's back. He disappeared and reappeared on the branch of a nearby tree, a Farfetch'd and a Spearow by his side.

"So, you want to play hardball, eh?" Daaku threw a pokeball in the air. Kei threw another pokeball to help his brother. A Marshtomp and a Croconaw came out. "You can't beat us with those wimpy pokemon."

"You may think they are weak but I assure you, they are not," Arashi said, surprisingly calm. He was, when it came to personalities, like Naruto. He was friendly and loud. But he could also be serious when a situation called for it. This was one of those situations.

"Heh, you're bluffing...then why's your pokemon still a Spearow? If it's so powerful, it should be a Fearow," Daaku sneered.

"Well...his small size increases his agility," Arashi explained. "He is very fast and you will regret coming here and insulting him. As for Farfetch'd...he has his own developed power."

"Yeah right," Daaku snorted.

"Yeah...right," Arashi said. "Let's just get started! I want to fight. You might want to get this started too...your brother will die soon."

"Hmpf, a little brat is trying to boss me around," he scoffed. "Then, get ready!"

Daaku appeared behind Arashi, a kunai in a stabbed position. Arashi pulled at some invisible string and pinned him to the trunk. He threw a bunch of shuriken at him but it just turned into a log. He growled and spun around to be hit square in the chest by hydropump. The pump however got interrupted as the Farfetch'd hit the Croconaw on the head with his twig thing. You might not think it would hurt but...this twig was reinforced and coated with pure silver mixed with granite! Isn't that wonderful! Croconaw fell to the ground temporarily knocked out. Marshtomp jumped up to take his place and Farfetch'd glared at him, swinging his metal twig like knum-chucks (sp?). Spearow took over with Croconaw, beating him with fast attacks and flying away every time he tried to fight back.

"Did I mention Farfetch'd is excellent in his own taijutsu," Arashi smirked.

"No, you conveniently left that out," Daaku groaned as he was hit where the sun don't shine with the metal twig.

"Ah well," Arashi shrugged. "Anyway, Spearow use Firewall. Farfetch'd...just keep fighting. You're fine."

"Firewall? What the heck is that?" Daaku asked. "A normal pokemon can't use fire type moves."

Arashi just kept fighting while Spearow went flying into the sky until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Yeah, some attack," Daaku smirked. His Croconaw just stared up into the sky where a little orange dot appeared. It got closer and closer until it was about thirty feet in the air, decreasing quickly. "What are you doing? Move, already!"

But Croconaw didn't. He just stared. Apparently, the color orange entranced Croconaws just like red made some pokemon extremely mad. Anyway, the orange streak got closer and closer until you could see the Spearow covered with fire and headed towards the poor water pokemon. Spearow was so fast that fire surrounded him when he came back into the atmosphere. It crashed into Croconaw so hard and on his head that you heard a big snap mixed with the boom. It also caused a small explosion to form around the two. Croconaw was obviously knocked out...if he wasn't already dead.

Spearow turned to assist Farfetch'd with the tougher of the two enemy pokemon. It didn't seem to matter because Farfetch'd was beating him. Marshtomp's upper stomach was bruised but seeing as how it was a big pokemon with a lot of stamina, it would probably be quicker if Spearow just helped. He jumped into the ring. (Not literally.)

"You're the ones who tried to hurt my cousin aren't you?" Arashi asked calmly.

"So what?"

"You will pay dearly," Arashi said before charging againg, this time with a short sword. It wasn't really short, just shorter than a regular sword. He started doing a bunch of one-handed seals and wind seemed to be absorbed by the sword. After it apparently absorbed enough, the sword turned silver and started glowing faintly.

"W-what's that?" Daaku asked, slightly worried.

"The Sword of the Storm," Arashi answered simply.

He kept running and even as Daaku's eyes widened and he tried to block, he knew it was over. Arashi stopped short making a blast of wind rush past him as he screeched to a halt, he raised his sword and slashed it diagonally. A huge gust of wind collided with the other that had rushed past him, swirling around each other and making a sort of tornado.

Spearow and Farfetch'd, knowing it was done, quickly rushed over. They had finished the Marshtomp off by burning him with the metal rod. Farfetch'd had given it to Spearow who went flying so it basically caught on fire while Farfetch'd stayed fighting, using wing attack and gust and etc. When it was scalding hot, Farfetch'd took it, used to the heat by now and charged into the Marshtomp, knocking him out by hitting and burning his temples.

Now Spearow flew forward, fire all around him. He went into the wind, using the current to turn around within the tornado and fly back out but the swirling tower had caught on fire. It collided with Daaku and kind of blew up from the force and speed of the wind. The force of the explosion sent him burrowing into the ground. He lifted his head weakly to look up at Arashi.

"H-How...?"

"My wind absorbs other elements so it turns into a vortex of whatever touched it. You're lucky it wasn't the metal rod my Farfetch'd carries or else it would've been a swirling tower made of metal," Arashi explained. Daaku's head dropped as he blacked out.

"What to do, what to do?" Arashi said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Should I turn them in, kill them...or wait till the Konoha ninjas come back?"

"Whatever," Farfetch'd laid down in the grass under the tree, Spearow joining him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's too annoying to move," Arashi flopped down next to him. "They won't be getting up any time soon...We'll join them in a little bit."

**Meanwhile**

Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally been knocked out, his Houndour actually showing emotion and whining by his side, licking his face trying to wake him. Naruto, thinking Sasuke was dead, suddenly grew very enraged. His eyes turned red and his hands turned slightly furry and clawed. His hair grew spikier and the whiskers on his face grew more defined. His mouth grew fangs. Haru's eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

(A/n- Alright, I know I said Naruto wouldn't have a demon but...here's the story. Nine-Tales had been sealed inside Naruto. It had went on a rampage and turned bad after an evil organization called Akatsuki artificially closed his heart and enhanced him with technology. The experiment went wrong and it made the Nine-Tales huge. It turned into the ultimate Shadow Pokemon. When they tried to control him with pain, the Nine-Tales became evil and crazed with anger. He attacked Konoha. Pokemon and Ninja alike tried to stop him but they could not. The Fourth had to seal the rampaging monster into a newborn infant, sacrificing himself for the Konoha villagers...or so they think. No one knows if he's still alive.)

"**You**! You killed Sasuke!" Naruto growled in a deep voice. "He was one of the few people who acknowledged me, who I actually counted as a friend and trusted...**and you killed him**!!! I will **kill you**!!!!"

Naruto ran towards Haru on all fours, growling. Haru tried to get away, sensing his dangerous chakra. Naruto grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back, slamming his fist into Haru's face. Haru flew backwards and landed on the ground. He got up and was about to try and attack Naruto when he came up really fast and kicked him right under the chin. Haru flew up, Naruto quickly following. He appeared above Haru and kicked him into the ground. After he beat him some more, his anger slowly receded to be replaced with sadness.

"No matter what you do, I will protect Umibouzu," Haru said.

"Why? Why do you go through such lengths just to be a tool for some bad person?" Naruto asked.

"I was never acknowledged as a child," Haru said. It caught Naruto's attention.

"But...neither was I. Why...?"

"As a child, my father tried to kill me but my mother's clan's bloodline came to me and I killed him in my defense. I wandered around without a purpose. Umibouzu found me. He told me he liked my clan and he had a purpose . He said he could use me and then he took care of me. I help him now," Haru explained. "You are more powerful if you are fighting for someone special to you. I will not fail him."

"But...you don't have to be used," Naruto argued.

"No. You might have already had a purpose or a dream. I didn't. Umibouzu gave me one."

_My dream to be Hokage. He didn't have anything._

"I understand, but I have to stop you. You're harming innocent people," Naruto said.

"So be it. I will not fail Umibouzu," Haru repeated. "I must leave you for a moment."

"Wha?" Before Naruto could stop him, Haru disappeared.

He appeared in front of Umibouzu who was about to be attacked with a Chidori from Kakashi. It hit Haru in the side. He fell to the ground. Umibouzu attacked Kakashi who jumped back, Haru still in his hands. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened when the mist cleared and they saw Haru being put on the ground by Kakashi. He turned back to Umibouzu. After the fight was pretty much over and Umibouzu was in bad shape, a huge mob appeared from the direction of the village. Gato and a bunch of hired missing nins were walking toward them, swords, kunai, knives, daggers, spiked balls, and basically every sharp weapon.

"Umibouzu, you've failed me. Now I have to kill you," Gato yelled down the road.

"Failed? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I borrowed some money from Gato when I was still an associated ninja with my village. I couldn't pay him back so he sent someone to kill my neighbors and he framed me. The village turned on me and I had to become a missing nin. I never attacked them or any innocent people except other missing nin. The ten chuunin teachers were really Gato's spies but...I usually don't bother saying that. It comes with the whole 'The Kappa' rep. We weren't really going to kidnap the girl, either. I'm still in debt to him and he thinks I'm going to pay him back. I found Haru later on and we've been trying to trick him into thinking we would pay him back so I could clear my name."

"Hm...we could help you...if you agreed to serve one year in prison. We can't just let you go like that," Kakashi said. "We can help you fight Gato and the others."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura looked at him. "Is that really okay?"

"...Yeah. It is sometimes," Kakashi said. "Ditto, multiply about...twenty times."

"Alright," Ditto multiplied and turned into a Cubone, a few water pokemon, a few grass, about two electric, and mostly fire.

"Alright...these nins are the kinds that don't really like pokemon partners. They don't have any," Kakashi observed. "Alright, Houndour, you'll lead the fire. Naruto's Eevee will be with Electike, the electric pokemon, and the grass. Sakura's Eevee will be with the water pokemon in defense. We will all be fighting."

"Are you sure Yume will be safe?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we have backup. You didn't notice Arashi and the group of village men and boys over there?" Kakashi pointed to Arashi who was waving, a Spearow on his shoulder and a Farfetch'd on his other.

"Yes! We'll definitely win," Naruto said, now excited all over again because Sasuke had just woken up.

Umibouzu and Haru stood in the front of the group. The missing nins sneered at the small group but the smiles disappeared when they saw they were surrounded. The missing nins had started to run, deciding it wasn't worth serving Gato. He couldn't run since he wasn't a ninja...and he was fat to top it off. The duplications of Ditto disappeared and Kakashi, Umibouzu, and Haru gathered around Gato. They all glared down at him. He shuddered in fear.

"You're the reason why Umibouzu had to do all this," Kakashi said. "We're going to turn you in so he doesn't need to go through all the trouble of explaining to his village."

They tied Gato up, healed Umibouzu and Haru, and then safely took Yume to her home. Afterwards, they took Gato to the village where they decided that Umibouzu wou.d only have to spend 3 months in jail and Haru wouldn't have to go to jail at all. Gato had to go to prison for 30 years.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here," Kakashi and Sakura bowed.

"Hn," Sasuke waved silently.

"Bye, Arashi! It's been great!!" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto!"

They looked at each other and there eyes grew into those big, fake eyes that are all watery and puppy-dog...ish. Waterfalls ran down their faces and they hugged in an embrace that was similar to Gai and Lee's. Only, a sun_rise _appeared.

"Wasn't that an interesting mission?" Kakashi asked the group as they got back in Konoha.

"Yeah! That was great! Even Sasuke-teme had fun! Didn't you? Admit it," Naruto kept jumping around Sasuke who sighed.

"If I say I did, will you leave me alone?"

"Heh heh, you know you're just using it as an excuse," Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll treat," Kakashi said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn...I'll just go hom-"

"C'mon Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke, dragging him along while Kakashi walked ahead reading his book and Sakura skipped along.

**(A/N- And that is basically what happened. It might be a while because I don't have a definite idea for the next chapter.)**


	7. An Ordinary Day

**(A/N- I just decided to talk about other characters. I don't want to focus around Team 7.)**

**Chapter 7- Just an Ordinary Day**

_Team 8- Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino_

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba said when she opened the door.

"H-hi, Kiba-kun," Hinata said shyly.

"We have training today with Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said. Akamaru barked from his jacket. "Aren't you going to get Marill?"

"I'm getting her now," Hinata said. She walked in for a moment and then came back out, Marill slightly behind her.

"Why is she behind you?" Kiba asked.

"She's still a little shy," Hinata said.

"Well, why? We've been teamates for more than a week," Kiba said. He and Akamaru bent down to look at the Marill. "It's okay. We're friends."

Marill smiled and came out from behind Hinata. They kept walking to their training spot, meeting Shino on their way.

"So, what are we doing today, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to teach you some new jutsu. They can be learned by anybody but they're a higher level so they weren't taught in school," Kurenai explained. "Okay?"

"Yes, sensei," they said obediently.

"Okay, Hinata come up first. Okay, this jutsu allows you to summon water to your hand. Depending on how well you master it, it can range from a ball of water for throwing, a blast of water that comes out of your hand or a wave that you can control to make it do things." Kurenai explained. She did some hand seals and a blast of water shot into a tree, making a perfect circular hole in the trunk. "Oh, I forgot. The water can also be used to point in a direction if you lost your water pokemon. It is attracted to a water pokemon's signature water aura."

"Okay, now you try," Kurenai said. "You seem like you'd be a good water pokemon trainer. Water pokemon are often very shy and even though some people think they're weak, they can be strong. Just like a river. Graceful and adaptable but powerful."

"Okay," Hinata did the same hand seals and a water ball appeared in her hands.

"Try to maintain it," Kurenai said. She did and it steadily grew bigger without her even realizing. "Wow, Hinata. I'm impressed. It's already growing. You will make a fine water pokemon trainer."

"A-arigato," she said quietly as she blushed. Marill smiled and trickled a small water gun into Hinata's hand, making the ball grow even more so that she could hardly hold on. "M-marill! It's too big! Stop playing. It's really heavy!"

"Yes, water pokemon are very playful and they like to play tricks on people from time to time. Keep practicing that jutsu while I teach the others," Kurenai said. "Kiba, I'm going to teach you a different jutsu. Come here. This is a genjutsu."

"Cool! I don't really know a lot of those," Kiba admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I know," Kurenai said bluntly. "Anyway, this technique allows you to grow claws and you can dig underground and do what you like from there. I thought this would fit you since you're such a dog pokemon person. The genjutsu is that while you're underground, you can trick the opponent into thinking he's stuck in earth when he's really not."

"Wow, thanks Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba exclaimed. "Show me the hand seals. Hurry! I want to try it out!"

"Okay, calm down," Kurenai said. She did some hand seals and claws appeared on her hands. "Stand still, Kiba."

Kurenai dug underground and while she was under, Kiba felt that he couldn't move. She came up a moment later and instead of attacking him, she just smacked him lightly across the face.

"Sensei," he whined.

"Oh, shut it," she said. She turned to Shino. "This allows you to make hundreds of smaller versions of your pokemon. It only works with bug pokemon so...yeah. They're called kikkai (sp?) bugs. They're allowed in the battles just so long as your pokemon isn't. Here are the hand seals."

"Hn," Shino did the hand seals and placed one hand on Nincada and put the other one out. A bunch of tiny bugs came out of his hand and swarmed around Kiba, biting him and taking a little bit of chakra from him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kiba demanded.

"Hn, you were in the way," Shino said, walking away with his Nincada.

"Okay, well practice with your techniques for a little longer and then you can leave. I decided to go easy on you today," Kurenai said.

"But Kurenai-sensei," Kiba gasped dramatically. "I'm too exhausted to train. I can not do it in the weakened state that Shino caused me to be in."

"Weakened my foot! Shino didn't do that much damage so get your lazy butt up and train!"

"Fine, jeez," They all trained for a little while with their newfound jutsus. Their pokemon had trained with the training logs.

"Okay, you're dismissed," Kurenai waved her hand in a direction and then left.

"Bye, Hinata! Shino," Kiba glared at Shino for a moment.

"Moron," Shino said simply. Kiba stalked away. Shino walked away too, leaving Hinata and Marill.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Hinata asked.

"Swimming!" Marill exclaimed.

Hinata smiled and picked up her pack. It was a good thing she had brought her bathing suit. She went to a creek she was sure no one knew about. She was wrong because when she got there, she saw Naruto and his Eevee sitting on the dock.

_He knows about this place? Oh no, I always get nervous around him,_ Hinata thought.

Naruto was in black shorts and a white t-shirt with his name on it in orange. He was about to jump in when he saw Hinata. He grinned and waved excitedly.

"Hinata-chan, over here!" he called loudly. She waved shyly. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this place! I guess now I won't be lonely all the time! I didn't know you liked swimming Hinata-chan!"

So, Hinata ended up staying with Naruto, the two of them swimming around. They had a nice conversation, mostly him asking questions and her answering but it was still nice to Hinata. It was getting a little dark when she finally decided to leave.

"I-I have to go N-Naruto-kun. It's getting late," Hinata said, getting up and drying herself off. "C'mon Marill. I-it was nice t-talking to you."

"Yeah, you too," Naruto called. "Oh, and Hinata-chan. You should try to stop stuttering so much. Your voice is pretty and people can't hear it as well when you're always stuttering."

Hinata blushed, but she swallowed and said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hinata-chan!"

_Team 10- Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji_

"NARA SHIKAMARU, YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!" came a screech from outside.

Shikamaru jolted awake and blinked sleepily. He muttered a 'troublesome'. He really didn't like this morning routine they had everyday. Every morning, Ino would screech at him to get up. She only did that when his parents weren't home and unfortunately, that was very often. He hauled himself out of bed and threw the covers off, trying to locate the sleeping form of Meowth who always slept in his bed. He was hardly ever in his pokeball. Today, Meowth wasn't in the bed.

"Meowth, where are you? Hurry up so I can get ready and feed you before In-" Shikamaru was interrupted as the door banged open and a mad Ino appeared in the doorway. "Nevermind."

"Shikamaru!! Didn't I tell you to be ready when I come to your house!" she screamed.

"What's the use when you just come barging in to wake me up anyway," Shikamaru grumbled. "And how did you even come in?"

"I just took the key from under the mat," Ino said, holding up a key. "I mean, come on, it was obvious that the key was-"

"Okay, _that_ was a rhetorical question," Shikamaru said, going back to finding clothes to wear. Meowth had finally come out from where ever he was sleeping and was now sitting on Shikamaru's bed, licking his paw.

"Hurry up and GET DRESSED!!" Ino screamed.

"Well, unless you want to see my privates, I'm pretty sure I'm going to wait until you GET OUT!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino stood there for a second and blinked. Shikamaru shrugged and took off his shirt to reveal a surprisingly toned chest. Ino's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Shikamaru, you could've waited for me to leave," Ino whined, still staring at his chest.

"Well, you still don't seem to be doing that," Shikamaru said.

"Huh," Ino looked up to see his eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he smirked. She turned red.

"Shut up!" she picked a shoe up off the ground and threw it at him, hitting him on the head and closing the door behind her.

"OW!" he yelled. "Troublesome girl."

"Heard that!"

"Don't care!"

Chouji smiled as he heard his two teammates arguing in the house. He continued eating his chips as he walked by the house towards the training grounds. Asuma was waiting for him when he got there.

"Hey there, Chouji."

"Hi, Asuma (munch) sensei," Chouji said. About five minutes later, they saw Shikamaru and Ino approaching, Shikamaru scowling and Ino glaring.

"Alright, we're working on teamwork today and...Ino can you stop glaring at Shikamaru?" Asuma looked at the blonde girl. She jumped and averted her gaze to Asuma's. "Okay, as I was saying...we're working on teamwork. You guys will have to retrieve a scroll. It's going to be a long path full of danger. At the end, there'll be a scroll. You have to get that and bring it back with all of you present."

"Alright, let's go," Ino said bossily. "I'm the leader."

"When in reality, she's not going to know what to do," Shikamaru grumbled. Chouji chuckled and stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth.

"Asuma-sensei, are we using our jutsu or pokemon moves?" Chouji asked.

"Hm...I don't care. You just can't use a jutsu at the same time as your pokemon," Asuma said.

"Fair enough."

"Well...get going."

The three walked on into the forest. Suddenly, a stream of fire came out from behind one of the bushes.

"Kirlia, force field," Ino said, pointing to the fire.

Kirlia raised her hand in the direction of the fire. A big circular, semi-clear thing appeared in front of them and the fire went in all directions. They walked on. Pretty soon, another trap was sprung. Kunai and blocks of metal rushed at their bodies. Shikamaru nodded to Meowth and he jumped up, slashing the metal to scraps. His claws glistened and he grinned. Now you know why Shika has that scar. They kept walking when two walls made out of some material appeared in front of them. Chouji enlaged himself and rolled into the two walls, crushing them. The rest of the group followed him. Now there was a clearing with a scroll on top of a stump in the middle. Ino started towards it but Shikamaru put his arm in front of her.

"No, you baka! You know there's going to be a trap! Or...do you?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Oh course I knew!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms and turning her back on them. "I was just testing you."

"Yeah...riiiiiight," Shikamaru drawled. "Meowth, go."

Meowth went walking towards the scroll. He jumped over a tripwire just to end up about to land in a trap of a bunch of others. He landed on one hind foot, resting his opposite front paw on a tree. He jumped again, twisting and turning to avoid the wires that were now intricately woven in the air. He landed on all fours and proceeded towards the scroll. At the last minute, a jetstream of water came out of nowhere, drenching the cat. Meowth hissed and _meowed_ loudly, jumping up into the air and hitting an invisible wire that was set above him. A bunch of knives and swords shot at the group, causing them to jump into the clearing where another set of traps was sprung.

Now a ring of fire was slowly closing in on them all. Knives, swords and just about everything sharp shot towards them from all directions. Along with blocks of wood and anything else that could knock them out.

"Darn it. He was one step ahead of us," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Now who's the smart one," Ino said.

"No, that's..still me," Shikamaru said, looking at her and nodding a little.

Ino rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Ino (munch) I don't (munch) think this is (munch) the right time to (munch) close your eyes," Chouji said.

"This isn't the right time to eat chips either! Now shut up and let me concentrate," Ino ordered. "Cover me."

The boys and pokemon surrounded her, knocking kunai and things away from her. She raised her arms up and murmured something that sounded like 'Terepooto no Jutsu' to them.

"Teleport jutsu?" Shikamaru questioned. She just nodded and kept her eyes shut.

All of a sudden, a tree appeared above ground. It teleported in short bursts towards the fire. A branch appeared next to Meowth.

"Get on," she said simply, saving her concentration for the task at hand.

"Why can't you teleport him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He has to be on a still object. It's easier for the mind," Ino explained. "If I try and teleport him, a leg might be missing."

Meowth got on the branch and it appeared next to the stump where he grabbed the scroll. It appeared on the other side of the fire. Now, the rest of the tree was in the fire, blocking it from making a full ring.

"Go now," Ino ordered.

"What about you?" Shikamaru said as the others started running.

"I'll be okay," Ino said dramatically. "Just promise me...oh wait. This is just training."

"Troublesome, c'mon Ino," Shikamaru said, pulling her while she still concentrated on keeping the tree in the fire. "You can stop now."

"Oka-" Ino almost fell but Shikamaru held her up.

"Ino! What's wrong?!" Chouji and he demanded, worried about their teamate.

"I've...I've never done...anything like that before. Even if I wasn't...using my body, it was still...really heavy. I used almost all of my mind...power and I feel exhausted," Ino explained between taking huge gulps of air.

"Shikamaru will give you a piggy-back ride," Chouji said.

"Good idea."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru let her on his back anyway, carrying her back to Asuma where she threw the scroll at his head and glared at him.

"You made me use up all my energy lifting a tree," Ino screeched.

"Oh, come on," Asuma said. "I'll treat you to barbeque."

"Yes!" Chouji looked at Ino.

"No!" Ino shouted.

"...Whatever," Shikamaru said as they looked at him.

"Fine...Barbeque and ice cream afterwards," Asuma said.

"Yes!!" Chouji looked at Ino.

"Yes!!" Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"...What. Ever," Shikamaru said slowly again, looking at them as if they were slow.

"Yay!!" Chouji and Ino cheered.

"Now, Shikamaru, give me a ride again," Ino demanded.

"Tch, trouble-" he started. "Some," he breathed out between clenched teeth as Ino jumped on his back. They walked off to go eat, passing Team Gai on their way to train with their sensei.

"They look kind of cute together," Tenten said, stopping to look at them pass by. She and Sneasel grinned mischievously.

"Hn," Neji and Treeko replied, crossing their arms and stopping, waiting for them to catch up.

"I can only hope that their hidden love blossoms into a fiery flower full of youth and passion and youthful youthfulness full of youthful youth," and Lee rambled on and on about youth and the fiery spirit of love, his Tyrouge listening with starry eyes.

**(A/N- Okay, that's it for now. The next chapter will have Team Gai and other stuff in it. Also, about this chapter. I decided to make Shika and Ino have more jutsus because, let's face it, their other moves kind of suck. They need more offensive moves and Ino should have psychic jutsus not just stuff like switching minds and crap like that. Don't get mad at me. I like Ino but... I really think she needs better moves. So those two will have a lot of made up jutsus in this story. Sorry for the long author's note.)**


	8. Another Ordinary Day

**(A/N- Here's the continuation of the other teams.)**

**Chapter 8- Another Ordinary Day**

_Team Gai- Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee_

"Gai-sensei! Youthful greetings to you!" Lee exclaimed when they had all gotten to the training grounds.

"Oh lord. I can feel something coming now," Tenten said. "C'mon Sneasel. We never ate breakfast this morning."

Tenten and Sneasel sat down against a tree, she handing the pokemon a poke-riceball.

"Hn, morons," Neji and Treecko leaned against a tree, waiting for the stupidity to end.

"Youthful greetings to you too, Lee. You are my brightest, most youthful, and best student," Gai exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, Gai-sensei!!! I am feeling youthful and full of youth that is most youthful with youthfulness burning inside it with a fiery passion and spirit for more youthful youth full of youthfulness!!!" Lee said. (Say that five times fast.)

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!!!" And they wrapped their arms around each other, teeth pinging, tears streaming, Neji and Tenten's eyes rolling, and the sunset ...sun-setting.

"Neji, let's go train," Tenten said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in another direction.

"Hn..."

They had gotten to their own little clearing. They decided to practice their pokemon moves today since they had already trained with their own moves the other day.

"How about we practice their moves and then we battle. Huh, Neji?" Tenten asked brightly.

"Hn..." Neji nodded and turned to his Treecko, taking him to one half of the field. "Alright, Treecko. Let's work on your agility first."

"Alright," Treecko got into a ready stance. "Ready."

"Okay. Catch all of the needles."

Neji threw tons of senbon needles slightly over his head and then used Kaiten, knocking the needles everywhere. Treecko almost disappeared as he dashed to catch all the needles before they touched the ground. He ran towards a tree, running up it and flipping to catch two needles that were high near a banch. On his way down, he caught a few more. Treecko then lifted his tail slightly and did something that looked like Neji's Kaiten, though not as fast. He whirled around, catching some with his tail and others with his arms. He looked up and spit his twig at one needle, delaying it's fall as he deposited his pile at Neji's feet. He quickly got the others.

"Good job," Neji said. "Now let's work on your attacks."

They went over to a padded log where Treecko got into a stance similar to the Hyuugas'.

"Use all the physical attacks," Neji ordered. Treecko nodded.

Treecko first used tackle to warm up. He quickly whipped around and used tail whip. He used fury swipes over and over. He then used cut. He jumped and flipped forward, his tail glowing slightly. As he tried to hit the log though, his tail turned back to normal and he ended up getting hurt.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, actually concerned. "You're not supposed to try iron tail. You're not old enough or experienced.

He knew how Treecko didn't like hearing how he's not strong enough so Neji says he's not 'old enough'.

"Fine," Treecko got up and rushed at the log, kicking and punching at it. He was taking his anger out on the log and Neji knew it. He sighed.

**(A/N- Neji might be slightly different when it comes to Treecko. He might not be ranting about fate and destiny and the Hyuuga main house constantly.)**

"Treecko," he said, sitting down and crossing his legs. "There's no use in getting angry."

"I'm not," Treecko said and went back to attacking the log.

He used leaf blade and then needle arm. He then used fury swipes which happened to get enhanced in power by... fury! Then (since there are four poles next to each other) he used quick attack and dodged in between them, stopping and jumping in front of the last one and slashing down on it. It shuddered and as Treecko landed, a big crack appeared in the log. If it wasn't for the padding tied around it, the log would've split.

"Alright, that's enough," Neji said, calmly getting up. Treecko scowled and they walked over to where Tenten and Sneasel were practicing.

"Okay, now try a new attack. Use ice punch...That's great, Sneasel!" Tenten was grinning happily, oblivious to Neji who was silently staring at her. She hugged Sneasel, jumping up and down. "I can't believe you finally mastered it. Gai-sensei said that you wouldn't be able to do it for at least another month. But _I_ knew you could do it."

Sneasel grinned widely at Tenten who grinned again in response. She turned around and saw Neji looking at her. She blushed slightly.

"Hey, Neji!! Guess what! Sneasel learned ice punch!" Tenten chattered excitingly on to the silent boy while Sneasel talked to Treecko.

"So, did you get iron tail mastered yet?" Sneasel struck up a conversation with Treecko who scowled and didn't answer. "Well, cheer up! You'll get it eventually. If I got ice punch, I'm sure you'll get iron tail!"

They were very good friends, Sneasel and him, so Treecko often talked to the excited pokemon. He didn't know when their friendship started. Treecko thought that maybe it had even started when they were in the academy. They were always climbing trees together, even if it was in silence. And they were always helping each other. He tried to think of why Sneasel was such a good pokemon who was just his friend without question and why he could become friends with pretty much anymon he came into contact with. He was just a naturally cheerful pokemon, he guessed.

**(A/N- Anymon is to pokemon as anyone is to people.)**

"Hey! Wanna spar?" Sneasel asked suddenly, snapping Treecko out of his thoughts.

He nodded slowly. They turned to their human partners who had already agreed that they should train against each other. They stood across from each other, ready to attack.

**Meanwhile**

"Gai-sensei Gai-sensei!! Watch me and Tyrouge use synchronized Taijutsu!" Lee exclaimed. "Keep in mind that we did this in less than a two minutes. It was just to be sure that we could do it. And, I bet it's enough to slightly get an advantage on foes."

"Go ahead Lee! Let me see your youthful sychronization!!"

"Yosh!"

Tyrouge and Lee faced two logs standing next to each other. They jumped up, flipped, and slammed their legs on the logs. Then they jumped back, ducked down and did a sweep kick with their right feet, using their momentum to swing around and do a high kick with their left. They turned around to face Gai, smiling and giving him the thumbs up. He grinned widely back.

"Good job Lee! You and Tyrouge are most youthful!! Maybe someday, you'll be as cool as me!" Gai got into a cool guy pose. I think it was #43. Maybe #34. "Well, since you and Tyrouge sparred me and Hitmonlee and since we're SO much stronger than you, let's go watch Tenten and Neji. You got aenough training today."

"Okay! I would love to see my youthful teamates give their youthful pokemon youthful directions that will help them in their youthful spar full of youthful pokemon spirit and passion for battling!!" Lee said in one single breath. How?...I don't know.

They went to go see Sneasel and Treecko who were just beginning their fight. Sneasel hopped into a low lying branch. He blew a steady stream of ice into his hands and two solid kunais appeared there. He jumped down, using ice beam as a distraction. Treecko dodged and expected Sneasel to hop back into the trees but was surprised when he saw an ice kunai slash past his face. Another stabbed at his chest. He jumped back and charged, an outstretched hand about to hit Sneasel. He jumped back into the surrounding trees and bushes. He knew Treecko would find him soon since he could sense things almost as good as a Byakuugan. He had to act fast.

Sneasel made some string with kunai attached to it. They were all made of ice. He wrapped the string around himself and threw a decoy kunai out at Treecko. He dodged and got hit by Sneasel who was spinning like a top, the kunais glinting dangerously. Sneasel jumped up as the ice melted and slashed down onto Treecko who moved just in time. He used quick attack, dodging Sneasel's arms and hit him square in the chest. Sneasel flew back a few feet and quickly got up. He started whirling again, this time his claws out. Treecko quickly started spinning too, his tail up. They collided and fell back, both taking a big impact.

"Okay, that's enough," Gai said. "You two are equally matched. Plus, you already trained before sparring."

"Okay," Tenten said happily. "Hey, Neji! Let's go eat at Ichiraku's!"

"Hn," Neji allowed himself to be dragged away.

Sneasel and Treecko followed closely behind. Treecko looked over at Sneasel.

"Hey, Sneasel," Treecko called. He looked over. "Why didn't you use ice punch? I know you wanted to."

"I promised myself that I'm not going to use it until you master iron tail," Sneasel said, grinning widely at Treecko who just looked at him.

"..."

"What are friends for?" Sneasel said.

"Why would you just not use a new move?! You baka!"

"You're welcome," Sneasel said as he grinned again.

"C'mon guys!" Tenten called. They looked up to see the two ninjas far ahead. "You're walking too slow."

They ran to catch up.

_Jounin Meeting- Different Day_

"You are all gathered here," Sarutobi started. "To report on your teams."

Around the room there were a bunch of senseis. More than there were teams from Konoha. Sarutobi inspected the jounins. They were from many different villages. A couple were from Rain, one from Cloud, one from Rock, and others from other random villages that aren't important enough for me to list.

"Tell me, rookie 9 senseis...do you think your students are ready for the chuunin exams?" he questioned the three senseis.

"I do," Kakashi stepped up.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?"

"Yes; Sasuke has gotten stronger and he has gotten used to teamwork now. Sakura is very good at chakra control, genjutsu, and she is very smart for her age. And Naruto has shown a great improvement. He will be very strong and he is excelling at a rapid pace," Kakashi explained.

"Is he now?" Sarutobi seemed mildly interested. "What about you, Asuma, Kurenai?"

"I also think they are ready," Kurenai said

"As do I," Asuma said.

There were murmurs around the group of senseis as they thought of all three teams entering.

"All three gave recommendations."

"This is the first time in a couple of years that rookies have appeared in the Chuunin Exams."

"Please wait!" Iruka said. "Please let me speak, Hokage-sama. Excuse my interfering but all nine of those names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented but...it's too early. They need more experience first before they enter the exams."

"Kakashi! That is why I waited one year to put my team in. They have become more youthful and gained more experience. Even though I think you are hip and youthful, I do not think it is a good idea to put rookies into the chuunin exam," Gai added to Iruka's explanation.

"They are right," Sarutobi said. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I am."

"Fine, we must test them first then," Sarutobi said.

"Hai," the three senseis left with a few other jounins.

The senseis came back around two hours later.

"Did they pass?" Sarutobi asked. They nodded. He handed them forms for the teams to fill out.

_Ichiraku Ramen Shack_

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked Team 8 and 10.

"Chouji dragged us here," Shikamaru explained. "Troublesome."

"Plus, we were kind of hungry after what happened earlier," Ino added.

"Us too," Kiba said. "Something happened this afternoon to us too."

"What happened, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, kind of rudely.

"Not that it's any of your business _forehead_-girl...but a ninja attacked me and my mind transfer jutsus wouldn't work on him so I had to think of a different way to beat him," Ino said. "And then..."

"H-he said, 'y-you pass', r-right?" Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah," Ino said.

"That's what happened to me," Sakura said. "Except...you know, I don't have mind jutsus."

"Well, I had to rescue Moegi and her pokemon from an enemy ninja," Naruto said.

"I had to rescue Akamaru," Kiba said.

"He poisoned me and after I thought of a plan and told my bug clones to suck it out, he said we passed," Shino said quietly.

"Hm, I was put into some weird genjutsu where I had to think of a strategy to...rescue hostages while still protecting some wounded teammates and catching the enemy," Shikamaru said. "It was very troublesome."

"I had to find Marill in this weird mist genjutsu but I couldn't use my Byakuugan for some reason," Hinata said. "I used a water jutsu to find her water aura."

"Someone sucked out all my chakra energy that I get from food so I couldn't use my justu but I had to fight so I used weapons and caught him in a trap," Chouji said. "The person must've know I wasn't good at traps but somehow I passed."

"I had to use my sharingan to find the real ninja after he kidnapped Houndour and made about 60 clones," Sasuke said after much insisting from Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Naruto.

"I wonder what it was for," Hinata said.

"Hm," they all lasped into a thoughtful silence.

"Maybe, they really were enemy ninjas but they were trying to find the strength of Konoha but after they saw how strong we were, they decided that they were too weak to invade," Naruto said. Kiba agreed.

"I-I don't think so Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly.

"You troublesome bakas," Shikamaru said. They glared.

"What do you think it was, Shikamaru?" Ino questioned.

"I think it was Konoha ninjas testing us to see if we really should've passed the graduation exam or maybe they were testing us to see how strong our village is and if we should undergo different training strategies," Shikamaru said.

"That's basically the same thing!" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

"No it's not. No enemy ninja would just say 'you passed'. They would either try and murder you in a very underhanded way or they would run and try to get stronger. They wouldn't simply walk away," Shino explained. "I think Shikamaru's right."

"So do I," Sakura and Ino said.

"Yes, Shikamaru is always right with these kinds of things," Chouji said before stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Hn," Sasuke said, which I _think _is his way of agreeing.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun...but I think Shikamaru-kun is right," Hinata said quietly. Naruto pouted but then grinned happily.

"Well if Hinata-chan thinks your right, I trust your judgement," Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "Now let's eat! Old man! 5 bowls of Miso ramen please!"

"Make that 10," Chouji said.

"Please make that 11," Hinata said.

"Can I have a shrimp ramen?" Ino asked.

"_Pork_ please," Sakura said, looking at Ino who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Make that two," Kiba said.

"I want Chicken," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Shino said.

"Is that all," the man looked up.

They all looked at Shikamaru and sweatdropped. He had fallen asleep. Ino threw a chopstick at him and it hit him on the head. He woke up and glared at Ino.

"Troublesome," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Hurry up and order!" Ino exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Troublesome girl. I want a...sh-" he was about to say before Ino glared at him again.

"HURRY UP!!! GOD, YOU'RE SO SLOW!!" she screamed, making everyone wince.

"Well then SHUT UP!! I WANT A SHRIMP RAMEN!" Shikamaru shouted making Ino shrink back in fear. "TROUBLESOME!"

"Hn...why are you still shouting?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh...I don't know," Shikamaru said as he lay his head back down, waiting for the ramen. Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Here's your orders," the old man handed out the steaming hot bowls of ramen.

"Itadakimasu," they chanted and started eating.

**(A/N- And that's basically where I'm going to stop. And I noticed I'm ending a lot of chapters with the ramen shack. You know, Naruto went off to the shack after meeting Kakashi for their first training, they went to the shack after their mission, Neji and Tenten went after training, and all the kids are there now. I will definitely not do that the next chapter. That might be a challenge...hm. Anyway, leave reviews.)**


End file.
